Leatherhead
Leatherhead (zu deutsch: "Lederkopf") ist ein mutierter Alligator oder Krokodil und je nach Version ein Freund oder Feind der Turtles. Mirage und Image Comics thumb|left|156px|Leatherhead (Mirage Comics)Leatherhead war ursprünglich ein exotisches Haustier, das einem Mitglied einer unbekannten Gangterbande gehörte und während einer Auseinandersetzung mit dessen Rivalen als Jungtier auf die Straße verschlagen wurde. Er wurde von den Utroms gefunden und derem Mutagen ausgesetzt, was ihn zu einem humanoiden, intelligenten Lebewesen heranwachsen ließ."Threads" und "Leatherhead" Leatherhead sah die Utroms als seine Familie an, doch als die Utroms die Erde fluchtartig verlassen mussten, blieb Leatherhead zurück und musste in der Kanalisation sein Leben fristen. Auf der Flucht vor dem fanatischen Jäger Jack Marlin traf er die Turtles, die ihm beistanden und ihn in ihrem alten Unterschlupf wohnen ließen."Leatherhead" Später wurde er zusammen mit anderen legendären Monstern von Marlin auf eine einsame Insel entführt, aber von den Turtles und dem Wildhüter Emil Tendaji gerettet und wieder nach New York zurückgebracht.''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #50 und ''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #63 Trotz seiner neuen Freunde versuchte Leatherhead jedoch immer noch, wieder mit den Utroms zusammenzukommen, und begann daher an seiner eigenen Teleportationsmaschine zu bauen. Vier abtrünnige Mitglieder des Foot Clans störten ihn versehentlich dabei, und um ihr Leben zu retten, boten sie Leatherhead an, an seiner Maschine mitzuarbeiten; auch die Turtles stießen zu der Gruppe und halfen mit. Als die Maschine jedoch in Betrieb genommen werden sollte, zerstörte sie sich selbst, weil einer der Foot den Teleporter sabotiert hatte; daraufhin verfiel Leatherhead in einen Wutanfall und verschwand mit einem Racheschwur an die Turtles und den Foot in der Kanalisation.''TMNT'' Vol.1 #45 Irgendwann jedoch begann Leatherheads Mutation sich unkontrolliert zu verselbstständigen. Leatherhead erlitt periodische Blackouts, in denen er sich nicht mehr bewusst war, was er tat. Um Hilfe bei den Utroms zu suchen, versuchte erneut einen Teleporter zu bauen, als er plötzlich von drei Utroms entführt wurde.''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #8 Später stellte sich heraus, dass diese Utroms zu einer radikalen Renegatengruppierung gehörten, die sich selbst „Die Allianz der Erleuchteten Utroms“ nannte und das Ziel hatte, die Welt von ‚Unreinheiten’ zu befreien. Sie hatten auch Leatherheads zeitweiligen Wahnsinn hervorgerufen, um ihn in ihre Mutantenarmee rekrutieren zu können, und verpassten ihm einige weitere Veränderungen, wodurch Leatherhead stärker wurde, aber geistig mehr und mehr zu einem wilden Tier zu verkommen begann. Nachdem die Turtles die „Erleuchteten“ besiegt hatten, kehrte Leatherhead mit ihnen auf die Erde zurück.''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #23 Eines Tages verfolgte Donatello die Spur Leatherheads, weil er ihn für den Tod und die Verzehrung zweier Kinder verantwortlich hielt; in Wirklichkeit war jedoch King Komodo für diese Morde verantwortlich. Nachdem Leatherhead und Donatello den Schurken besiegt hatten, stellte Leatherhead ihm Dr. X vor, einer der Utroms, welcher genau wie er auf der Erde zurückgeblieben war. Mithilfe von Dr. X und den Turtles baute er sich nochmals einen Teleporter, doch bei seiner Inbetriebnahme erlitt der Teleporter eine Fehlfunktion, und die Freunde wurden von einer herbeiteleportierten Gruppe Triceratons überfallen. Während des Kampfes wurden Leatherhead und sein Triceratongegner vom Teleporter auf die Utrom-Heimatwelt geschleudert.TMNT Vol.3 #20 und TMNT Vol.3 #21 Dort angekommen, konnte sein Verstand von den Utroms wieder stabilisiert werden, und er wurde mit der Aufgabe, Dr. X zurück in ihre Heimat zu schicken, wieder auf die Erde gesandt, wo er seitdem verblieb.TMNT Vol.3 #24 und TMNT Vol.3 #25 Leatherhead tauchte später bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten wieder an der Seite der Turtles auf, so etwa zum Begräbnis Meister Splinters. ''TMNT: Origin In der von Andrew Modeen unabhängig publizierten Abschlussgeschichte ''TMNT: Origin erscheint Leatherhead als Teil von Donatellos Crew auf der Reise zum Zentrum des Universums. Im Verlauf der Geschichte wird dargestellt, dass die Stabilisierung des Mutagens in seinem Körper nicht von Dauer war und er daher von einem Serum abhängig ist, das Donatello entwickeln konnte und ihm in regelmäßigen Abständen verabreichen muss. Archie Comics thumb|150px|Leatherhead (Archie Comics)In den Archie TMNT-Comics war Leatherhead ursprünglich kein Haustier, sondern ein Obdachloser namens Jess Harley, der von Mary Bones’ Verwandlungsstein in einen humanoiden Alligator verwandelt wurde.''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures'' #6 Zuerst wurde er vom Shredder ausgenutzt, freundete sich aber mit den Turtles an und wurde später, nachdem er im Auftrag der Intergalactic Wrestling Federation von Cudley entführt worden war, zu einem Starwrestler, und nach seiner späteren Rückkehr auf die Erde Mitglied bei den Mighty Mutanimals, bis er und seine Genossen am Ende von der Vierer-Gang ermordet wurden.''TMNT Adventures'' #54 Diese Version von Leatherhead (so wie die meisten anderen Mutanimals) hat auch einen Cameoauftritt in ''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Vol.2 #58 während eines Kampfes zwischen den Turtles und C.O.W.-Boys von Moo Mesa und dem kosmischen Überwesen Galactose, als sich während des Gefechts diverse Risse quer durch Raum, Zeit und Realität bilden und die Turtles dabei einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Doppelgänger aus anderen Dimensionen erhaschen können. IDW Comics thumb|140px|Leatherhead in den IDW ComicsIn den IDW Comics wird die Entstehung Leatherheads als Folge eines Zeitreiseabenteuers der Turtles in der Ära der Piraten und großen Segelschiffe angedeutet.''Turtles In Time'' #3 Er trat das erste Mal persönlich in Erscheinung, als Harold Lillja und Professor Honeycutt auf Burnow Island versuchten, dem todwunden Donatello zu helfen, und bat den beiden Wissenschaftlern einen Kanister mit Ooze an, um die Heilung des gebrochenen Körpers einzuleiten."Vengeance" #5 und #6 Nachdem er und Honeycutt den Turtles seine Existenz offenbart haben, begleitet er sie nach New York City, um dort in der Gesellschaft von seinesgleichen leben zu können.''TMNT'' #56 Insgeheim jedoch hegte Leatherhead einen tiefen Groll gegen die Utroms, seit er durch Krang schwere Misshandlungen erleiden und in einer Zelle verharren musste. Schließlich zwang er die Turtles ihn aus dem Technodrom nach New York zu bringen; doch die neuen Eindrücke, die ihm dort entgegenschlugen, überwältigten ihn, und er suchte sein Heil in der Flucht."Leatherhead" #3 Nach einem kurzen einsiedlerisches Leben in der New Yorker Kanalisation''TMNT Universe'' #5 wurde er von den Neutrinos in die Dimension X geholt, um als Zeuge in der bevorstehenden Gerichtsverhandlung gegen Krang auszusagen."The Trial of Krang" #1 und #2 Als das Urteil gegen Krang zu milde für seinen Geschmack ausfiel, nahm Leatherhead die Gerechtigkeit in die eigene Hand und tötete Krang, noch ehe dieser den Gerichtssaal zur Antretung seiner Strafe verlassen konnte."The Trial of Krang" #3 Da er seiner eigenen widernatürlichen Existenz als Mutant müde war, entschloss er sich, die Erschaffung und Ausbreitung von weiteren Mutanten zu bekämpfen."Dangerous Waters" Doch zu Leatherheads Unglück stellte sich heraus, dass die Utroms eine parasitäre Genstruktur besitzen, die es ihnen ermöglicht, von anderen biologischen Körpern Besitz zu ergreifen. So passierte es, dass sich Krang nun in Leatherheads Körper bereits wieder neu regenerierte und ihn übernahm."City at War: The End" Cartoonserie (1987) thumb|left|180px|Leatherhead (1987iger Serie)In der klassischen Zeichentrickserie ist Leatherhead ein in den Everglades aufgewachsener Alligator, der zufällig durch eine Pfütze des Super-Mutagens schwamm, das Rocksteady und Bebop nach einer verpatzten Mission für den Shredder einfach in den Sumpf gekippt hatten. Natürlich nahm Leatherhead humanoide Gestalt an, konnte aber trotz seiner neuen Intelligenz seine Wildheit und Jagdinstinkte nicht gänzlich abschütteln, weswegen er zu einer Gefahr für jeden wurde, der ihm über den Weg lief. In dieser Inkarnation tritt Leatherhead meist als Gegner der Turtles auf. Hier wird er als Hinterwälder mit einem Cajun-Akzent dargestellt, trägt Kleidung und ist weit dümmlicher als seine anderen Inkarnationen. Auftritte: *"Heißes Pflaster Florida" *"Das Krokodil in New York" *"Selbstständig" *"In der Falle" Cartoonserie (2003) thumb|180px|Ein Blick auf Leatherheads dunkle Seite (2003 Serie)In der 2003er Zeichentrickserie wird Leatherheads Ursprung gemäß der Mirage Comics-Vorlagen eingeführt. Hier ist er nicht nur intelligent, sondern auch in verschiedenen technischen und wissenschaftlichen Gebieten bewandert und ist daher den Turtles und ihren Freunden (u.a. Professor Honeycutt) nicht nur mit seiner Riesenstärke eine große Hilfe. Nachdem er versehentlich von den Utroms zurückgelassen wurde, fand Leatherhead einen zeitweiligen Verbündeten in Baxter Stockman, der ihn jedoch nur ausnutzen wollte. Nachdem die Turtles ihm klarmachen konnten, dass Stockman einer der Bösen war, entbrannte ein Kampf, bei dem die Kanalhöhle, in der sie sich befanden, einstürzte und Leatherhead von den Turtles trennte. Irgendwann wurde Leatherhead von Agent Bishop aufgefunden, gefangen gesetzt und als Versuchkaninchen für dessen genetische Experimente missbraucht – ein Ereignis, welches Leatherhead schwere seelische Wunden zufügte. Diese, zusammen mit seiner natürlichen Veranlagung zu unkontrollierten, berserkerhaften Wutanfällen, machten es ihm unmöglich, permanent mit den Turtles zusammenzuleben, obwohl er ihnen mit seinem Intellekt und seiner Kraft sooft beistand, wie er nur konnte. Auftritte: *"Shredders Abgang" ("Secret Origins - Part 3") *"Das Ding aus der Kanalisation" ("What a Croc!") *"Worlds Collide", Teil 2 und 3 *"Touch and Go" *"Hunted" *"Bishop's Gambit" *"Exodus - Part 1" *"Adventures in Turtle Sitting" *"Good Genes", Teil 1 und Teil 2 *"Identity Crisis" (Cameo) *"Wedding Bells and Bytes" Animationsserie (2012) thumb|250px|Leatherhead in der 2012 SerieIn dieser Version basiert die Ursprungsgeschichten Leatherheads lose auf den Mirage Comics. Hier ist er ebenfalls ein exotisches Haustier, welches von den intoleranten Eltern seines Besitzers in den Kanal gespült wurde, dort von den Kraang gefunden und grausamen Mutagenexperimenten unterworfen wurde, bis er schließlich aus seiner Gefangenschaft entkam und dabei das Dimensionsportal lahmlegte, das den Kraang die Reise von ihrer Dimension zur Erde ermöglicht hatte."It Came From The Depths" Seitdem lebte Leatherhad allein, von seiner Gefangenschaft traumatisiert und unter kaum kontrollierbaren Wutanfällen leidend, im Untergrund von New York, bis er schließlich auf die Turtles traf und - besonders unter der Initiative von Michelangelo, der Leatherhead auch seinen Namen verpasste - Freundschaft mit ihnen schloss."It Came From The Depths" und "TCRI" Bei einer späteren Mission der Turtles, das Portal der Kraang zu sabotieren, opferte sich Leatherhead für sie auf und zog einen Steinkrieger, der von den Kraang herbeigerufen wurde, mit sich durch das Portal in die Dimension der Kraang. Erst nachdem er (wegen der temporalen Differenzen zwischen der Erde und Dimension X) Jahrzehnte dort hatte zubringen müssen, konnte er von den Turtles gerettet und wieder zur Erde zurückgebracht werden, wo er ihnen gegen die bevorstehende Invasion der Kraang beistand."Into Dimension X!" Später stand Leatherhead Splinter im Kampf gegen den Shredder zur Seite, jedoch unterlag er, wurde in eine tiefe Baugrube befördert und fiel durch den dünnen Boden in die Kanalisation."The Invasion - Part 2" Er überlebte jedoch diesen Zusammenstoß und wurde später Mitglied der Mighty Mutanimals, zusammengeführt von Jack J. Kurtzman und angeführt von Slash."Clash of the Mutanimals" Nach einigen Differenzen mit den Turtles gelang es den Mutanimals und den Turtles, New York von den Kraang zu befreien.* "Battle for New York", Teil 1 und Teil 2 Auch später unterstützte Leatherhead - ob zusammen mit den Mutanimals oder allein - die Turtles bei diversen Unternehmungen gegen ihre Feinde."Annihilation: Earth", Teil 1 und Teil 2, "Earth's Last Stand" und "End Times" Cartoonserie (2018) thumb|200px|Leatherhead in Draxums Vision in der 2018 SerieIn der 2018 Cartoonserie hat Leatherhead einen Cameoauftritt in einer Vision von Baron Draxum, in der er sich die Mutanten als die neuen Herren der Erde vorstellt."Bug Busters" Videospiele In verschiedenen Videospielen tritt Leatherhead für gewöhnlich als Feind bzw. Levelboss auf: *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: The Manhattan Project'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Hyperstone Heist'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Battle Nexus'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare'' (Cameo) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Dark Horizons'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Sewer Run'' TMNT Dark Horizons LH.jpg|''Dark Horizons'' Trivia *Zu verschiedenen Gelegenheiten hat Ryan Brown bestätigt, dass die Archie-Version von Leatherhead seine persönliche Hommage an seinen Lieblingsschauspieler Lance Henriksen darstellt. Der Name seiner menschlichen Identität, Jess Harley, entstammt einer Vermischung von den Namen zweier Filmcharaktere, die von Henriksen verkörpert wurden: Jesse Hucker (Near Dark) und Ed Harley (Pumpkinhead). Galerie :Siehe 'Leatherhead/Galerie'' Siehe auch *Michelangelo *Donatello *Utrom *Mutagen '''Mirage Comics *Jack Marlin *Emil Tendaji *Foot Rogues 1987 Serie und Archie Comics *''Mighty Mutanimals'' *Cudley the Cowlick *Netherdead 2003 Serie *Agent Bishop 2012 Serie *Kraang **Justin **Parasiten-Wespe **Pigeon Pete **April Derp **Mom-Thing Einzelnachweise en:Leatherhead Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Reptilien Kategorie:Tiermutanten Kategorie:Kraangexperimente Kategorie:Mighty Mutanimals Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Haustiere Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Charaktere (Mirage) Kategorie:Charaktere (Image) Kategorie:Charaktere (Archie Comics) Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Charaktere (1987iger Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (Videospiele)